


Per la ricuperata salute

by Saingeom



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Demons, Eventual Smut, M/M, Monster sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-18 14:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saingeom/pseuds/Saingeom
Summary: Following the events of the first Lostbelt, both Amadeus and Salieri survive, though with tensions silently rising in Marie's personal estate. Subject to later drafts.





	1. set 1

\---

II.

Not too far apart from the hanging gardens was Marie's own personal projection of Versailles. It was made from a marble that the Dauphine had made in much thanks to the Crystallized Wisdom that Ritsuka Fujimaru gifted her in their travels, and as the course of True History was being threatened, she had taken her dearest friends to the Palace. The only standing difference was, of course, that long scented baths were allowed, the gardens and walls were never tarnished, and everyone could wear, eat, and make whatever they so wanted. For she loved both friend and enemy alike.

 

Stepping from the corridor into the bedroom, d'Eon removed hir hat, small shoes making light footsteps that pressed through the carpet and into the floor. The candles were lit, and there was a much abandoned set of cups for tea, but for the longest time, the Bed's canopy was shut and Marie simply waited, for Sanson suggested he would need a while longer to recover. Flowers that never spoiled were changed each and every day, and with a persistent smile, Marie loved and assured her admirers faithfully that Amadeus would return.

 

From behind the long headboard and in the window a long caw bellowed, designating the artificial pass of night. D'Eon's small hand lifted the canopy open, and with initial hesitation touched Amadeus's long, bony wrist. It had regained flesh, a fact that made hir skip a beat, and elicited memories sie decided to recede long since they came.

 

“Amadeus,” Sie announced staidly, in contrast with hir dainty elegance, “My – _Our_ Majesty will see you. We will get you dressed and arrive at the gardens.”

 

 

\--

 

IV.

 

Marie pursed her lips in a more hesitant smile upon Amadeus's words. “You feel so?”  
  


Blue birds tweeted cheerfully against the sounds of running water in the gardens. These parts were not the open, orderly parts of Versailles, with the grass trimmed in exact spirals, trees connected in a line and a unifying grand fountain. This was a secluded space for the Dauphine, a pristine tiny patio covered with hydrangeas yet still lost to time.

  
Amadeus felt Marie's naivete and hesitation in all things was her greatest mark of beauty. Yet his words, his heart, stood momentarily exposed. “Well, as a young boy, your true heart shone even in prints of your likeness in the halls of Vienna.”  
  
“As expected,” Marie said too matter-of-factly, “And as it should be. I did and shall give my love to all boys, even dirty funny ones from the Sacrum Roman Imperium,” She ran some of her fingers into Amadeus's hair as though he were her familiar, a pet, until her face changed to something more childlike in hesitation, “Amadeus,” Her voice raised slightly, to make a point, “I must not have been your sole savior. It touches me, yet... I realise,” She clasped her hands together, “I am the love of the Dauphine, but I was I also _not a face_?”

 

“When you hear a Chinese fiddle, you hear a heart. When I saw your eyes, they drew your melody.”

 

“The Immortal Soul finds love from the places you know most. Aren't we from the same church? ” Her smile was more fixed in a dignified fashion, as though Ritsuka reminded her of her mother's values. “What of the harmony of good works of your loved ones? And your friends?”

 

“...That man in your chambers has,”  
  
“Stayed with and honored my Josef,” She chimed, “And you know he stays right here with you.”

 

\--

III.

 

Occasionally in the stretched out hallways of the antiquated palace, Salieri's shadow would be visible, a sharp box shape of his suit cast black againt the window against the sunset. Such colors would otherwise please him, as they transitioned elegantly. Perhaps to Amadeus, it was like the chorus building to a verse, but the fall from blue into red felt sickly. He could then remember the discordant tempo of Salieri's emotions from sorrow to the erratic rise in the Man in Grey's killer intent.

 

For a good deal of the time, d'Eon and even Sanson would have a grasp of whether or not Salieri would be skulking. Neither of them were provoked by Salieri often, aside from his mood festering, but they knew that danger was on the rise if Amadeus would be left unattended.

 

Positioned into a wicker wheelchair, with worn eyes fixed toward the figure, he began to hear Salieri try to muffle a wail across the hall. Followed by a hitched breath and a cough. It did disturb him, but not because it was unsightly, but because it was a rare expression of male grief. Begrudgingly, these were the same calls he made when his own father passed on.

 

And then the plumes, flowing out grotesquely from Salieri's back came out, not emerging like an insect but spilling down like ink in perfect unison. With a guttural yell, the glass broke, and the end of the hall drowned in a scarlet light.

 

Itt wailed on, in the absence of Amadeus himself, until Amedusias's beast – a two headed, black and white Unicorn covered in eyes, shown emptily upon him at the ceiling.

 

Amadeus buried his face in his sickly claws, yet as he hid the demonic creature from within, contracted by music, bore his eyes, absorbing Salieri into its vacant eyes.

 

Its hair grew outward, surrounding Salieri in the colors of stained glass.

 

“You, you are--!”

 

“ _Resolve to your lust. I am the son of Naa'mah and Adam in life and in death. I reside within you. As I am born again into Gottlieb, you shall fall and be risen._ ”

 

Salieri looked back down, and it appeared that sunset changed into dawn.

 

–

I.

 

Sanson looked rather forlorn, if relieved, “For all of his trouble, I am... impressed that you brought Amadeus back in one piece,” His voice was as dry and placid as ever, “As expected, he is not going to pass for a very... very long time. But he is going to be on transfusions for awhile. In a heaven such as the palaces, it isn't going to be an issue.”  
  


“Well? When can we expect him awake again?” Normally, d'Eon would be unnerved and chide Sanson for his attitude, but Marie told hir to be easy on him.

 

“His Saint Graph will restore in the next few days. The mana in this Marble is humid and well-sustaining, so, ah, it was a very close call.”

 

“...Atalante wasn't sure the both of them would be here, but.” Sie smiled and pleated down her dress, “I believe in Master and Shielder. I do not comprehend what happened to Chaldea, but... I count on them to put matters right again. For her highness, in France, and the history beyond.”

 

“Austere as always,” Sanson finished the connection to Amadeus's wrist, which had emaciated, “But there is much more to come of the war this time, and a lot more to prepare for my – our dear Maria to learn about.”  
  


 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> demo

V.

Given that Versailles's inner palace was so vast, but also somewhere he was only recently familiar with at all, Amadeus wasn't even sure which room was the coronation room. The place he was invited to was in reality a long room, fenced in between halls and empty spaces leading to the next floor below.

What he had found in his fatigue was a chapel room, which had all the arrangements for an engagement... It had garnered the interest of his familiars, which settled as doves.

Salieri sat in a few, half knelt, but he was an amalgamation of parts. One malformed heel, a row of steel jutting out of the side of his face. An attempt at refuge likely done this, Amadeus observed. He was a chimeric, mixed up and crude amalgamation of his most benign and heinous form.

Salieri's focus froze Amadeus.

A snarl curled up on the side of Antonio's mouth, "Have any of the women you philandered in my house said you are a stalker?"

 

 

\--

 

\--

VI.

 

With segments of his locks shorn and his cape tattered, Amadeus smiled where a cut bled on the side of his face.

By then, Salieri had fully degenerated to a beast, retaining the face of a cage, the cage encoutrements of the corset body, and the plumes from his back. With the chapel room torn asunder, he did not claim as much blood as he anticipated, but Mozart was becoming winded.

He craned his long neck down like a cheetah, iron Jaws tremblign as the room filled in a glowing red.

With a harsh screech after a lunge, Salieri's claws ran along the floor.

Amadeus looked into the red lights and hole in Salieris face with a catlike, albeit fatigued expression.

With enragement and distress, Salieri's apparent yelling coming force degenerated into a screech.

"Salieri never played rough... But I was wrong. Un... Papa..."

"Be silent so that this dance shall finally end."

"Papa... You're just frustrated. But that isn't unfair," A bated breath as his bony, taloned hands caressed under his metal jaw. "I couldn't help myself to get to know you."

The glowing red in the mask degenerated and reverberated into a sanguine color of purple. He writhed with uncertainty, feeling his body solidify.

"Please, please stop..."

One of Amadeus's eyes turned a soft red. "No, no," He persisted in a motherly tone, laying his hand on the exaggerated ascot slowly, "You saved Amedusias. You saved Amadeus from Amedusias. Amadeussiaas..." His eyes rolled back, causing Salieri to crawl back up with a melancholic screech. With a burst of terror, affection, hope, and utmost helplessness, Salieri's body reacted like that of an animal's, and covering Amadeus's chest with a thick, secretious fluid, he stood erect. Glowing and alert, veiny, and with a strange mosaic of spots, shining and dripping, it had a spike like a dog, the longness of a horse, but the impression of a man's.

The sight made Amedusias dizzy with satisfaction, and he blinked, caressing the poor priapic creature's navel area with endearment.

"My new host will care for you from here. You have nothing to worry about," Amedusias's voice cooed, and kissing the cock very well the size of his head, Amadeus came back into shock with an incredulous smile.

 

 


End file.
